1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to insect control. In particular, the disclosed subject matter relates to livestock insect removal systems and methods.
2. Background Art
The horn fly is a persistent pest of livestock, particularly pastured cattle. It is one of the most economically damaging pests of livestock, costing the cattle industry approximately $876 million per year in lost production. High densities of horn flies cause stress and blood loss in cattle, impacting their grazing habits, decreasing milk production, and reducing weight gains.
The economic threshold when evaluating horn fly control is usually defined as the number of flies on one side of a cow, which creates enough production losses to justify treatment. The numbers vary depending on several factors, including quality of forage, weather, and condition of the animal. The generally accepted economic threshold for horn flies on cattle is about 200 horn flies per animal. However, for dairy cattle the threshold may be as low as 50 horn flies per animal.
Traditionally, horn flies have been managed through the use of insecticides, including dusts, sprays, rub-ons, pour-ons, feed activities, cable backrubbers, and insecticide impregnated ear tags. However, resistance to certain pesticides, such as pyrethroid insecticides, is becoming widespread throughout much of North America, making control increasingly difficult. While changing formulations or active ingredients may reduce the density of horn flies, some insecticides are restricted from use on specific livestock, e.g., lactating dairy cattle.
Previous attempts at trapping insects have utilized a passive walk-through insect trap. As the livestock moves through a series of canvas strips, the insects are brushed off from the back and sides of the animal. The dislodged insects are then trapped in a series of baffles as they attempt to escape. However, field studies indicate that the level of control provided by the passive trap is less than that of ear tags.
In light of the above, there exists a need for an effective and low-maintenance technology for insect removal without the use of insecticides.